


Incoming Caller

by HunterGreeney



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, just a lot of smut tbh, we love destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterGreeney/pseuds/HunterGreeney
Summary: Castiel Novak works for a hotline agency, taking calls from women that are lonely and looking for a good time. When the other workers are filled up on calls Castiel is left no choice other than to takeover a male call. Originally weary, Cas ends up enjoying it more than expected.





	Incoming Caller

I wouldn't say walking casually into the office was possible, there was always something. Whether it was the sound of multiple voices talking over phones, the sounds of moaning, or even a mere greeting 'hello'. In here, it was never silent, not at this office. It was like arriving in New York and expecting it to be calm.

I'd spend my mornings in the office pleasing women that begged for attention. It's not like I actually enjoyed it; getting women off. It just became the normal. Moving to a new place had its ups and downs, lacking money was definitely a down and if I didn't find a job soon, I would've been completely broke and stranded in my new apartment until I was eventually run out of it from unpaid bills. This was the only job that would accept me without any major requirements, not to mention the pay was absolutely amazing and the hours were considerably nice. I figured if I just kept to myself and did my job, aside from little small talk here and there that it wouldn't be hard to maintain a job like this full-time. I was surprised to find that during break the other women and men would talk about their experiences and the interesting things that happened on call. I never shared, I just listened intently, sometimes tweaking a small smile or a soft chuckle. I enjoyed listening to the stories, they were like a twisted fantasy of some sort that I had yet to discover.

"Good afternoon, Cas." Called out a feminine voice from another employee, their hoarse voice dry from the amount of talking that had most likely been done. "Can you get me a cup of water?" Charlie asked as I walked by her small, confined room, one of my favorite people to talk to. We'd spend after hours talking about nonsense, she'd sometimes throw back alcohol and talk about how she wished life was different—How she wished she had gone to college and gotten a 'real' job. I could tell Charlie had a lot of problems, a lot of things she probably didn't feel comfortable to talk about, she was embarrassed by it. She introduced me into dirty talk, how to do it and what made it work. At first I thought she handled guy calls, but after she got to know me well she soon informed me that she wasn't into guys. The manager transferred her to girl calls, he thought it would be better for business if we contributed to the gays and lesbians. When the manager asked me my sex interest I said female so it would be easier, easier to stay hidden, ..easier to talk to those sexually charged voices on the phone. It wasn't difficult to pretend I was into females, hell, I did it everyday. I soon became a professional at turning on women, it was like riding a bike-if that person just so happened to be forced into learning how to ride a bike and then introduced into a marathon.

I grasped my hand around the miniature cup and hovered it under the cheaply bought water dispenser, once the liquid gathered close to the rim I let go of the button that dispensed it. Small residue of water remained on my fingers from my shaking hands, I tried to balance it, but I could never carry stuff properly.

Making my way to Charlie's room, I dropped off my bag that contained my lunch and walked over to the door beside mine; Charlie's. I knocked once, then twice, followed by a 'one sec!' peeping from the familiar voice behind the thick door. We each had a private rooms, which came in handy when needing to imitate an orgasm over the phone. It eliminated the awkwardness that came with being in an office like this. Even when it was awkward the other co-workers somehow had a way to make me feel comfortable here, especially Charlie.

The door swung upon quickly, she was obviously on call as she talked to the woman another line and held her hand out for the water. I slowly handed the paper cup to her, smiling as she talked over into the headset, distracted. "Yeah? -What do you want to do to me?" She said in a quirky voice. "Oh really?" Grabbing the cup she mouthed a small 'thank you' and shut the door quietly. The sounds of her talking echoed through the door as I walked to my room, taking long strides towards my chair and plastering myself to its cold, leather feel. My desk was clean, not much other than the small necessities, a pen, notepad and a singular phone in the middle of the dark wood desk.

I sat there for a moment, readying myself before pressing the on switch to my office phone, letting the biller know I was ready. —and just like that, a ring, spreading in the room like wildfire, cutting the silence in half like a sharp knife would cut blistering ice. I grabbed ahold of the black-painted phone, it was an old phone, something you'd see from a movie or advertising in a magazine. A home phone of sorts. It held in my hand as I decided what to do, the cold metal touched the warmth of my ear as I settled in. 

"First caller of the day, you excited?" Rose asked over the phone, she managed the calls and collected the payment. "It's my job to be excited." I reminded her, "why wouldn't I be?" Joking, I gave a soft laugh. I could tell by her voice she was smiling, "Okay Bee, same girl from last Friday, Christine. Good luck." Bee, another fake name, a name I'd give to hide the fact that I was actually doing this. The line went quiet, suddenly a beep followed by a 'hello?'

"Christine." I said gruffly, stating my presence. "Bee." She responded, a light, almost inaudible breath was heard from the other line. 

The thing about wChristine was that even though she finished quickly, she would always call back and ask for me specifically. Sometimes she'd try to spark a conversation, but it was strictly forbidden to start a conversation with customers. I could get fired—and getting fired was not on my to-do list, if lI got fired I'd lose everything. Although nobody listened in on the calls, I couldn't help but feel guilty when I declined her simple questions. Asking how my day was—or sometimes— my favorite movies. I just couldn't do it, and helping her masturbate wasn't something we could really start a conversation off with anyway.

"It's so nice to hear from you again, I was waiting literally all week basically. My phone line wouldn't let me call the number anymore, so I had to buy a new phone." Her voice stampeded on about her dire need to talk to me. "Well I'm here now." I reassured her. "I just-" a false shaky breath left me. "I can just imagine you wearing the sexiest thing right now." 

She laughed breathlessly, "Yeah? Want me to tell you what I'm wearing?" Her hushed voice whispered seductively. "I always do." Lies spewed out of my mouth. "I wish I could touch you—everywhere, run my fingers along your skin and watch your fragile body shake under me." 

"I'm not wearing anything." She teased.  "Oh really?" I questioned. "What're you wearing?" She returned the question, breathing slightly off tune. "Just boxers, laying back in bed and picturing you on top of me. Would you want that?" 

"Y-Yeah." Her voice stuttered, her voice was light and coated in heavy breaths. "What're you gonna do to me, Bee?"  
"I'm going to press you to the bed and pound into you so hard. —Tie you to the headboard and have my way with you. Moan for me, Christine, touch yourself for me." I led on, picking up the pace of my breath, giving it a ruff and hoarse sound. Just giving the smallest moan that would make her go off just like she did every time. "I am, I am, I've been doing it—just for you. Only for you." She moaned out loudly over the phone, a hitch of her voice that  tried to say something, but she stayed speechless other than the harsh moaning that remained on the line for the next minute. "Tie me up, have your way with me, do whatever you want to me-just do it."

"You're so perfect, Christine. I just want to drag my tongue all over your body, only if you beg for me." I commanded, she always liked that, having a male in control of her. During the time I talked to her I came to learn that she was into BDSM and other unorthodox things related to that. I guess that was one of the reasons I didn't really see her as someone I could like, especially since I didn't like nipples, vaginas weren't exactly my thing either. Not to mention BDSM absolutely terrified me, so you can imagine how hard it was to play it out like I was into it.

"I-I'm-I'm coming! I-" A cry out for me, she called. "Come for me." I whispered. Rather quick, I thought, but I didn't dare comment on it. The line was silent, I knew she needed a moment, they always do after they're done. She sighed, long and drawn out, "Thank you, Bee." I gave a light smile to myself. "Yeah, of course, no problem." 

"I missed you." She said with hesitation. I cringed, scrunching my nose. "Christine, we've talked about this." She whimpered over the phone, I could hear the sadness in her voice. I pitied her, I really did. "I know, I know. I'm sorry." She said quietly. I took a deep breath, lightening the mood. "Until next time?" I hummed into the phone. "Yeah, next time. Bye Bee." She hung up the phone. The line went dead. She was always annoyed to hang up, so abruptly. 

I kept the phone to my ear. The line picked up once more. "Okay Bee, new comer, Val, don't be too harsh. Good luck." I didn't say anything, just smirked and shook my head. "Uh, hello.." a shy voice came on. "Hello Val, it's nice to meet you, I'm Bee."

***

My voice was so scratchy, not to mention how exhausted I was. I sat back in a chair in the break room, snacking on some pretzels. I listened to Charlie as she told her story. 

"And as she was fucking herself I could hear someone barge in the room." Charlie busted out laughing and attempted to not choke on her drink. "Apparently it was her boyfriend." Everyone was listening to her speak, they always did this. The whole room filled with little chuckles and a gasp from one of the other girls. "Her boyfriend? Oh my god, what happened after that?" One of the girls asked. Charlie shrugged, "No idea, she hung up." I smiled and pitched in. "And to think you were this close to a threesome." She scoffed "Oh shut up."

They all began chattering and have a nice time, I went on to eat my pretzels. But as soon as the door opened on a rush and the manager stood at the frame, the entire room went pure silent. "Castiel, could you come with me?" No one dared say a word, and I glanced at Charlie, the same worried expression I was sure I had on my face. I looked back to Zachariah, the manager, and stood up. Walking out of the room with him following behind. Once we got into the hallway my heart began beating fast. Was I in trouble? Was it because of Christine? Am I getting fired?

"Okay, so this is going to sound a little..odd." Zach went on, "but I'm going to need you to switch lines for today." The concern on my face turned into confusion, "Switch lines? What do you mean?" He scratched the back of his neck. "I mean I'm going to need you to switch lines." He looked down. "To the men." My heart skipped a beat. I was speechless but I managed a word out. "Why?" My hands clenched into a fist, so hard that I could've sworn I couldn't feel my fingers. "Well I know you're not into that kind of thing, but we're getting less calls from women and more from men. We're filling up and we need someone to take on the men." I almost pouted. "Can't you make Charlie switch? Isn't she more fitted for that?" I didn't want to throw her under the bus, but I would almost anything to avoid this situation. "No, I don't think you're understanding. We're getting calls from men who are requesting..men." He could probably see the hesitation in my eyes. "Listen, it's just for today. The rest of the guys aren't working today and you know I can't let Toni take it, he'll fuck it up, but I know you can do this. You're my best guy." He slapped my shoulder with a positive smile. "Okay? I'll talk to rose and get you all set up." My eyes stared off into the distance, but I nodded. My heart felt like it was sinking, my stomach had butterflies in it. I felt like I was dying.

I slowly walked back into the break room, sitting down silently and playing with my fingers. "Cas..? You okay?" Charlie asked hesitantly, looking around the room I could tell they all wanted to know what happened. "Rose, come out here please." She did, leaving the room with Zach just as I had a moment ago. I kept quiet, looking at the floor.

After a couple minutes Rose walked back into the room and she had a surprised look on her face. "What happened?" One of the girls called out. She was silent for a moment and looked at me, I didn't want her to say it, please don't say it. Don't tell everyone.  
"Castiel is switching to male calls." The room went silent, except for a small gasp from a couple of girls. "Castiel is gay? You like guys?" The other girls asked as well. "No, no. I'm not, okay? I have to. The calls are piling up, it's not like I asked for it." "Oh." Charlie said finally. "You guys know if he was he'd tell us, wouldn't you, Cas?" She raised her brow with a smirk.  
"Yeah." I replied. "Of course I would." I gave a small smile to Charlie, I was so relieved that she didn't say anything. 

***

My hands were shaking. Saying I was nervous would be an understatement. I picked up the phone, "Rose." I addressed her. "I don't think I can do this." My hush voice called out, I could hear her sigh. "You got this, okay? You got this. Remember, they don't know you, you don't know them. It's just a quick jerk off, nothing serious. Say it, say you got this." I took a deep, shaky breath. "I got this." 

The phone was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Okay Bee, this person comes on a lot, should be a breeze, name is Dean, you ready?" I clenched onto my hand. "I'm ready." 

"Good luck."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you guys liked this chapter!! More importantly if you’d like me to continue. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
